Raymond Proctor
Biography Senior Year Raymond first appears watching the entrance dueling exams for Central Duel Academy with Clarissa Meyer. He is shocked when he sees Cameron Tribble, immediately remembering his sister (Read More...). Raymond leads the Freshman Orientation for new Duel Academy Students and introduces himself as the Student Council President as well as the academy's top-ranked senior (Read More...). Raymond hears of Cameron's transfer to the Slifer Dorms by his classmate, Joshua but thinks little of it (Read More...). Raymond explains the Obelisk Exhibition to Cameron, Shy and six other Freshmen, meant to showcase the difference of strength between the Obelisk Freshmen ans the Slifer Freshmen. He hosts as emcee of the event (Read More...). Raymond quickly ascertains that Cameron is a psychic duelist similar to his sister during his duel against Shaheen (Read More...). Following Cameron and Shy's destructive duel, Student Council accelerates their plans to test if the Freshmen are Psychic Duelists, starting with Shy (Read More...). Raymond assumes an angry, demanding facade. He orders and threatens Cameron to duel him. Raymond wins with his former Armed Dragon Deck after revealing that he knew Cameron's sister and exposing Cameron for relying on her cards too much. Raymond confides to Clarissa that he should have lost the duel (Read More...) Raymond continues to oversee many psychic duel tests across the academy with Clarissa. He later takes confirmed psychic duelists or others with a spiritual connection to spirits to Corinthia Island (Read More...) Raymond duels and defeats Duel Scout Rory Mull to prove he's ready for professional dueling after graduation (Read More...) When the Freshmen learn about Tag Dueling, Raymond is partnered with his cousin Kyle as his mentor (Read More...). The two prove a bad pair when Kyle refuses to learn from Raymond, causing Raymond to angrily throw a tag duel (Read More...) Raymond and Kyle later pass their Tag Duel Exam (Read More...). Raymond assists his Vice President, Russell Abbott, in planning the Central Academy Festival. When Cameron does not intend to submit his name to be the Duel Academy Representative in the School Duel, Raymond calls him in to explain why (Read More...). He later watches the duel between Forrest and Maya (Read More...). Raymond reluctantly approves of Cameron's mission to go into the Spirit World with Owen's help (Read More...). The plan goes awry when Cameron sufferers real damage to his human body. Raymond and the others who helped him are reprimanded by the chancellor (Read More...). Raymond enjoys the School Festival and the School Duel between Maya and Tyler Morrison (Read More...). Despite Raymond being the #1 at Duel Academy, his rank is regularly threatened by his rival Elise Curtis as they are both inline for valedictorian. They duel for the honor, and Raymond wins with his “Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana” and “Dragunity Akyls”. Raymond and Elise later happily reminisce their rivalry at Duel Academy (Read More...). When the Sacred Beasts are stolen, Raymond is altered (Read More...). Cameron duels to stop the Ritual of the Sacred Beasts, which causes a storm. Raymond arrives in time to see Cameron defeat the beasts. (Read More...). Inspired by Cameron's victory over the Sacred Beasts, Raymond chooses to face him for the Graduation Duel. First, he duels and defeats Clarissa at night in their personal farewell match. At the end of the duel, Clarissa suspects Raymond is connected to the Spirit World (Read More...). Due to his grades and being a senior, Raymond is among the few students absolved from finals. He helps Kyle's team prepare for their finals (Read More...). Raymond formally asks Cameron to be his opponent in the Graduation Duel, and Cameron accepts after initially rejecting the offer (Read More...). Raymond graduates and shares an exciting duel with Cameron, which Raymond loses after his "Dragunity Knight - Barcha" is defeated by Cameron's "Genex Dragon". Raymond later shares with Clarissa he knows about his latent connection to Duel Spirits and intends to learn about it in the real world. (Read More...) Deck Armed Dragon As a Freshman, Raymond used the Armed Dragon archetype and focused on uses its effects to wipe his monsters' field and pave a way to land direct attacks. Dragunity Raymond uses a Dragunity Deck, focused on combos for easy Synchro Summons. Raymond uses various Spell/Trap effects to fill his Graveyard with Dragon Tuner monsters and then equip them to his Winged Beast monsters to trigger various hidden effects. Raymond's most used Dragon Tuner monsters are "Dragunity Brandistock" and "Dragunity Akyls", and signature and favorite monster is "Dragunity Arma Levytan". Category:Duel Academy Students Category:Duel Academy Alumnus